


Awake

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hospital bed was not made for three people, but that didn’t stop Kira and Malia crawling up on each side of Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

The hospital bed was not made for three people, but that didn’t stop Kira and Malia crawling up on each side of Allison. Their arms were wrapped around her, careful of the wound on her stomach. It had been a miracle that she survived, nearly dying in Scott’s arms before the ambulance could arrive. But here she was, slowly getting better, the whole pack making sure to visit her daily even though she had yet to awaken.

Malia lay awake, watching the rise and fall of Allison’s chest and listening to the slow and steady beat of the monitor. She hadn’t realized the huntress had awakened until Allison’s hand moved over her own and intertwined their fingers. She looked up, heart racing when she saw Allison’s eyes were open and watching her. With her free hand, she gently shook Kira awake, who slowly blinked her eyes open before jumping up when she realized Allison was awake. 

Allison smiled at Kira, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her back down, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Hi,” She croaked out and Kira let out a relieved sigh.

“Hey,” Kira said, reaching up and gently caressing Allison’s cheek.


End file.
